Episode 1541 (21st March 1991)
Plot Joe arrives home from France. Archie tells Zoe that he, Michael and Rachel were a part of the raid on the vets' when she wonders why they've been targeted. He tells her that her boss is experimenting on animals. Alan and Gary go over the plans for the grand re-opening at The Woolpack. Joe tells Jack he's feeling better than he has in a long time. Frank and Chris pack up the last of the items from their office. Zoe is shocked when Archie and Rachel present her with proof that her boss is involved in experimentation. Charlie calls at the market to find out how the audit is going. Eric gloats that everything is fine. Mark brings his girlfriend, Paula, back to the farm for dinner. She soon falls out with Joe when she overhears them discussing another complaint from a farmer about the 'Beware of Bull' sign and informs them that her father is responsible for the complaint. The villagers gather for the re-opening of The Woolpack. Seth cons the celebrity guest - Miss Skipdale Breweries - into giving him the 'Free pint' leaflets to hand out and then tries to claim them all at the bar. Elsa tells Michael she suspects Elizabeth does have a crush on Alan, noting her behaving jealously since Caroline returned. Alan informs Charlie that Eric sold his car. Jack and Joe tease Mark over Paula but Annie tells Mark he should be proud of Paula for standing up for what she believes in. Alan is relieved that the Woolpack launch was so easy but Henry warns him that it will be harder now he has to manage without Skipdale Breweries guiding him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Archie - Tony Pitts (uncredited) Guest cast *Gary Lipman - Nick Orchard *Paula Barker - Judy Brooke *Tracy - Jayne Ashbourne Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, backroom, public bar and old tap room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and lambing tent *Bennetts' Veterinary Practice - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Office, stairs and reception *Unknown road *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Unknown path Notes *Jean Rogers (Dolly Skilbeck) is credited but does not appear in this episode. *John Pickles (Martin Bennett) is credited but does not appear in this episode. *For the first time in the programme's history, Henry Wilks, Seth Armstrong and Sarah Connolly are all referred to by their full character names rather than the usual surname or first name credit. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD